


We Are Unity

by LunaViper



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trying, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaViper/pseuds/LunaViper
Summary: This is inspired by my dream saga, I'm not sure how often I can update but I will whenever I can!The 501st adopts a 17 year old "kid". Somewhat follows canon but also I impulsively and self indulgently decided to make it happy so it's gonna end happy





	1. Unity

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't put many of my writings out there, so I'm really nervous! Hope you enjoy!

The gate to my cell was opened and the masked man stood in front of me. He was tall, he wore black robes with gold jewelry and lining. But what stood out most was his new mask. Pure white with gold lining the eyes and a blood red eye on the forehead.  
"My dear," his voice was altered by the mask, almost static like, "I believe it is your turn." He held a gloved hand out for me to take. Feeling as if I had no choice I reached out and took his hand.  
"Very good, now let us prepare for the ceremony."  
Getting a better look at him in the light of the halls I noticed his montrals and lekku. The gold patterns were beautiful, maybe that's why everyone here wore gold.  
We stopped at the end of the hall and he opened a door leading to a small room. There wasn't much there except a place to sit, a plain wooden box, a mirror, and sink. I looked around curiously, unsure of what I was to do.  
"The box has clothes for you in it, along with some jewelry. And I shall send someone in to do something with your hair shortly." He waved his hand towards the box and closed the door.  
I opened the box and took out the golden jewelry setting it aside. I took out a black shirt, it was made of a soft fabric though it looked rather short.  
I took off my ripped grey sweater and put on the black top. I was right. It hooks around my neck then goes down over my chest and connects on my back. I sighed and pulled out the matching pants. I took off my dirty grey skirt and replaced it with the form fitting, high rise, black pants. I observed myself in the mirror. I no longer looked like myself.  
There was a knock on the door before it opened, a pink Twi'lek walked in. She had a beautiful long, sleeveless, black dress. She wore golden bracelets, with jewelry around her head and lekku. She also wore a matching mask to the Togruta man.  
"Are you ready for me to do your hair?" She asked, her mask didn't affect her voice as much but there was still some static present.  
I nodded, waiting for her to give me instructions. She calmly walked over to me and started running her fingers through my hair. Soon she started pulling it lightly and putting it into a fancy braid.  
We stood in silence until she was finished. "Would you like to help you with your jewelry?" She sounded sweet, caring almost, unlike the masked man who sounded monotone.  
I gave a quick nod and she giggled. Grabbing the necklace she clasped it around my neck. Then she grabbed the intricate gold headpiece and put it on my head. It was a simple little tiara, but the design was mesmerising. It was gold with swirls and flowers, a red jewel in the middle, and gold chains framing my head.  
"You should put on your boots, quickly too. It's time I take you to the ceremony." She held her hands together in front of her, patiently waiting in front of the door.  
I put on the black boots that laid in the bottom of the box and walked over to the Twi'lek. "Are you ready?" She asked with the tilt of her head. I nodded, and this we started off down the hall.  
It was quiet really, neither of us had anything to talk about. We approached the other end of the hall, two large golden doors were there, with the masked man waiting in front of them.  
"Wonderful, you two arrived just in time." He grabbed my hand in his, and opened the doors.  
The room was dark, but I could still see people everywhere. People of all shapes and sizes, wearing masks the same as these two, minus the eye. There was an altar in the middle of the room where we stopped.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that this lovely young lady is our sacrifice!" The masked man held up my hand as if I had just won something. I looked at him in shock, sacrifice? I wasn't told about that. The woman grabbed my other arm and held my hand out in front of her.  
"Now I shall make the first cut, of which her pure blood shall pour and thus the sacrifice shall begin!" I tried to pull my arm away but her grip was strong. She took out a gold knife and sliced my palm. I winced at the pain, unable to find the strength to scream.  
"Now, with DawnBreaker, I shall pierce her heart and we shall feast on the food cooked with her blood!" There was so much cheering, so many noises and screams, I couldn't move. The noise all blurred together. I closed my eyes, afraid of what was going to happen. But the pain never came.  
I felt the woman let go of my arm and I collapsed to the ground. I felt tears spill from my eyes but I couldn't move, I just sat there and waited for my death. But instead, there was a hand on my shoulder.  
Hesitantly I opened my eyes. A clone trooper? The first thing I noticed was the handprint on his chest, the vibrant blue on his armor. Then he removed his helmet, and everything changed.  
It was calm.  
"Hey, kid. Are you alright?" He looked like any other clone, but there was something special about him. I nodded my head, and he smiled.  
"That's good. Do you have a name?" I thought about it, did I have a name? I was in that cell for so long, I don't know.  
I looked up at him, "L… Luna." He smiled more, he seemed to like that name.  
"Luna, huh? Pretty name. My name is Echo."


	2. Sirens

Echo seemed nice. He put his helmet back on and stood up, offering a hand for me to take. I took it and he helped me up, he started leading me through the room to a different hall.  
"We should meet up with the others, and don't worry. As long as I'm around nothing bad will happen to you." He looked down at me, I was able to notice our height difference then. He was around 6 feet tall while I was only 5'4.   
Everything was brighter in the hallway, it didn't help that everything was slightly blurry to me. Staying close to Echo was nice, he checked on me periodically while we wandered the halls. We soon reached a room with, I think, 5 people standing together. It was hard to tell, everything kept blurring together and I could barely see Echo right next to me.   
Someone walked over, they were wearing darker clothes but that's all I could really make out. I felt Echo put a hand on my shoulder but I couldn't hear anything except ringing. It sounded like sirens screaming in my ears.   
Then it all faded to black. 

I woke up and saw light. Lots of light. Why was there so much light? I slowly sat up and looked around. A medbay? How did I get here from the castle? Feeling a small pain on my left hand I looked down, my hand was wrapped up in bandages. There was an IV in my arm as well. What was going on? What happened to me? Where's Echo? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear them approaching the room.  
"Oh, you're awake." I looked over and there were two clones. One had a really detailed haircut, it looked really cool. The other had a big tattoo covering part of his face. Their armor had blue on it, I remember seeing that color before the cult took me. Is this the 501st battalion?  
The one with the tattoo walked over to me, "I'm Jesse, and that's Kix. He's the one that fixed your hand." He gave a slight smile, it was nice knowing these men helped me.   
"We should get going, the Captain wanted me to take you to him." Jesse started as Kix came over and was messing with my IV. "Something about someone questioning you I think, but don't worry, I'm sure they just wanna know how you got into that castle with all those people." Jesse helped me on my feet after Kix moved back, but was in arms reach in case I fell.   
I was a little wobbly, but I could stand. I still had the clothes on that the cult gave me, though they were a bit dirty now.   
I followed Jesse through the ship, I wanted to speak to him, to thank him, but the words wouldn't form. So we walked silently until we arrived at a room. There wasn't much in the room, it had a table with a couple chairs, and two clones standing guard.   
"Take a seat kid, I'll ask where the Captain is." I nodded and walked to the table, sitting down I noticed some details on the table. Little carvings and scratches. I heard the door open, I figured it was the Captain so I just kept running my fingers over the engravings in the table.   
"Hello there." I looked up and saw a jedi, he smiled at me, "Captain Rex had other matters to attend to, so I offered to cover for him. I hope it's alright."   
He sat down across from me, "Do you know what was going on in that castle? Well, aside from the obvious attempt on your life." After thinking for a moment, I shook my head.   
He made a small hum, "Do they have an alliance with the separatists?" He sighed as I shrugged, as far as I knew the cult wasn't on anyone's side.   
He thought for a moment before speaking again, "Can you tell me anything at all about that place?" He looked at me and sighed as I gave no response. "Is there anyone you'd be willing to talk to? Jesse? Kix maybe?"   
Looking up at him I used all my will to speak, to form a word for the first time since the cult took me. "Echo."


	3. Family

The Jedi excused himself while he went to get Echo, honestly it excited me that I'd be able to see him again. The room was quiet, it was just me in there after all, they didn't see me as a threat so they decided I wasn't in need of being guarded.   
I folded my arms and placed them on the table then laid my head on them. It's unusual for me to be that sleepy, though I suppose it's fair since I didn't sleep much while at the castle. How long was I there? I lost count of the rotations.  
"Heya, kid." Looking up I saw Echo, he didn't have his helmet on, and now that I could see better I noticed his armor was different than the others.  
"Your armor.. it's different." My voice was raspy and my throat was sore, but I wanted to speak to Echo.  
"Yea, I'm an ARC Trooper. I had special training on Kamino. I can tell you more about it after we finish here if you want to know." He took a seat and continued speaking. "We don't believe you have any alliance with the separatists, nor do we think you're a part of the cult. So we'd like to know just what you were doing in the castle." He looked patient, like he knew I'd speak when I found the words.  
After a moment of sitting in silence I was able to speak, "I ran away. My mother was cruel, never really cared about me, so I ran. I lived on the lower levels of Coruscant for a while, then one day I woke up in a cell. At first I was worried my mother got me, then the masked man explained everything to me. They said I was going to be a sacrifice.." my voice trailed off as I looked down at my lap, unsure of what to say next.  
I heard Echo shift in his seat, "Sounds like you've lived one hell of a life kid." He seemed unsure of what to say, "Do you have a name?"   
I smiled, "I have a name I go by, it's not my real name but I think it suits me. It's Luna."   
"Luna? Nice name, means moon right?" I nodded and he smiled, "It does suit you."   
We heard the door open and he looked up, "Her mother is here." With those words it felt like everything stopped.  
"What? No, her mother-" he started to speak, almost as if he was as scared as myself that she's here.   
"She has a right to be here for her child, bring her out when she's ready. Her mother is on the bridge." Then the doors closed.  
Echo seemed almost in shock, like he wanted to grab me and take me as far away from her as possible.  
"Take me to her." I spoke with as much confidence as I could muster.   
"Kid, you said it yourself, she hates you. I don't want you to have to go back." He was worried, that much was obvious.  
"Echo, I'll be fine. She won't take me back, she'd rather me die in the void of space." I wasn't sure, honestly. For all I know she could take me and torture me, but I don't want Echo to get in trouble trying to protect me.  
Echo gave a small sigh as he stood up, "I sure hope you're right kid."  
The walk to the bridge was quiet, tense even. Neither of us wanted to do this, but we had to. We stopped outside of the door, taking a moment to settle our nerves before walking in.   
Upon entering I tried to look around, to focus on anyone except my mother, but I couldn't. There she was, standing with all her jewelry and a fancy dress. She had a smug smile on her face, and her hair was in a fancy bun. She looked like she was ready for a party on the upper levels of Coruscant.   
"You couldn't even get cleaned up? You're such a little bitch." Her smile dropped to a face of disgust upon looking at my slightly dirty clothes.   
"I-" starting to explain myself, she interrupted me.  
"No, none of your stupid excuses. You're nothing more than a lazy brat." Her words were like daggers, each one brought me closer to tears.   
"Ma'am, I do believe it would do you good to listen to one of us, or even your daughter for that matter." The jedi who was talking to me before Echo spoke up.  
My mother turned to him "Do you really think you have the authority to tell me how to treat that ungrateful brat? Her words mean nothing to me, she is nothing more than a way to get more money and pity from those around me." She was telling the truth. That's all she's ever seen me as.  
"You're wrong." I looked up to Echo, "You're wrong about Luna."  
My mother scoffed, "You really think so clone?"  
"I know so." Echo stepped forward, "I haven't known her long, but she's a wonderful young lady. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way, you're a terrible mother for using her in such ways!"   
"Oh really?" She looked furious. "I'll have you decommissioned for talking to me in such ways, clone. You are nothing. You're just as ungrateful and bratty as her!"  
"That's enough." I looked over to a man dressed in dark colors, he had a lightsaber hanging from his belt. Another jedi?  
"You have no right to speak to him, or anyone here, in such ways. If anyone here is ungrateful, it's you. Now leave. We will decide what to do with your daughter, but she is not going with you. Now if you'll follow me, we'll escort you out." He grabbed my mother's arm and started to walk out the door. I could hear her complaining down the hall.   
I let out a sigh of relief and felt Echo put a hand in my shoulder, "I have an idea if you wanna hear it, kid." I nodded, unsure if I'd be able to speak.   
"I might be able to get you into the 501st, that way you'd have a new home and a new family."   
I smiled, this was gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear addressing people by names and more characters are gonna happen soon fhdhdh


End file.
